Pitch Black
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Todos saben que Natasha Romanoff es una mujer de armas tomar. Sus sentimientos son algo oculto para todos los demás. ¿Pero qué siente ella luego de haber sido abandonada por Bruce Banner y verlo regresar? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos deseos de su corazón? A veces, ella misma no lo sabe. Por fortuna, Charlie Weasley está más que dispuesto a ayudarla en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia probablemente carezca de sentido o sea difícil de entender para quienes no hayan leído mi fic Becoming Free.**

 **El nombre de la historia es por la canción que me inspiró a escribir esto, Pitch Black, del dorama Flower Boy Next Door.**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni los Vengadores me pertenecen, son de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un poco.**

* * *

 _"Cuántos trabajos más… cuánto tiempo tomará…? No sé si puedo hacerlo… Incluso si pudiera perdonarme a mí misma… Esto es lo que soy ahora. Y nunca sabrás quién fui antes." La Viuda Negra._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Lo que nadie sabe.**

Natasha había estado evitándolo desde la batalla contra Thanos, pero justamente en esos días él, que había sido hasta entonces el maestro en esconderse, parecía estar en todos lados.

Ella simplemente no quería hablar con él. Si, estaba feliz de que no estuviera muerto, pero seguía enfadada, y si comenzaban a hablar y discutían entonces ella tal vez intentara matarlo. E intentar matar a Bruce Banner no era recomendable.

Tampoco podía evitarlo por siempre. No mientras él siguiera siendo amigo de Tony – Tony, a quien si no fuera porque Ethan era demasiado pequeño y necesitaba a su padre, ya hubiera matado – y además trabajando para Fury, ambos estaban destinados a cruzarse en cualquier esquina de las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D.

 ** _Estoy ansiosa, todavía asustada de enfrentarte_**

 ** _Los gestos de tus manos, tu manera de hablar – quiero olvidarlos_**

\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Nat.

\- Tiene que ser rápido. – dijo ella con frialdad, mirando a su reloj – Debo salir para Francia en cinco minutos.

\- Sé que estás enfadada, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, sólo quería pedirte perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Luego de haberla abandonado, haciéndola creer que estaba muerto? ¿Luego de simplemente haber echado todo por la borda?

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundo.

\- Olvidémoslo, Banner. – hizo énfasis en llamarlo por su apellido.

\- Nat… - él la miró suplicante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te diga que todo está bien? No lo está. – y reconocer aquello era lo más difícil que ella había hecho hasta entonces. Reconocer sus propios sentimientos, sus esperanzas que habían sido rotas por él. – Yo me había atrevido… - se había atrevido a soñar con él.

\- Tú simplemente no me escuchabas cuando te dije que lo nuestro era demasiado peligroso para ti, y no quería que algo te sucediera… quería protegerte.

\- Gracias por tu consideración, pero siempre me he sabido cuidar muy bien yo sola – le recordó. - ¿Y cómo diablos se te ocurrió que podías protegerme haciéndome creer que estabas muerto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mi?

Silencio. Ella no necesitaba de eso, una persona más que no confiara en ella y en quien no podía confiar… tenía suficiente de aquello en su vida.

 _ **Quiero creer que nuestro incómodo encuentro fue sólo un sueño en la mitad de la noche**_

 _ **Eso es lo que pensaré**_

Natasha dio unos pasos para seguir su camino, pero luego se detuvo.

\- Pero es un alivio. Ya que estás vivo, puedo decirte esto – dijo, girándose hacia él. – Vete a la mierda, Banner.

* * *

Natasha acabó la misión y luego de reportarse con una llamada a Fury, fue camino al bar del cual Charlie Weasley le había hablado la última vez, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que sería en un par de meses, cuando el directo dejara S.H.I.E.L.D. definitivamente – o al menos eso era lo que él decía. Después de todo, había sido Fury quien la aceptó y le dio un lugar dentro de la organización.

Ser la Viuda Negra desde siempre significó renunciar a otro tipo de cosas: el amor, la familia, amigos… Pero entonces conoció a Clint, y él fue el primero en ayudarla a salir de aquel abismo negro en el que ella se hallaba sumida, sin propósitos propios en su vida.

Dejó de ser una máquina, en cierta forma, para volver a ser una persona. Clint fue su primer amigo, pero después vinieron los demás, los Vengadores. Tony, Steve, Ginny… recuperó la posibilidad de tener amigos. Bruce… por una vez, se había permitido volver a creer en el amor. Así que quizá no pudiera tener muchas cosas que haber sido parte del programa Viuda le había arrebatado, pero había muchas otras que iban llenando, poco a poco, los espacios vacíos.

Y todavía se sentía como si faltara algo.

Tal vez fuera precisamente por el hecho de ver a Steve y a Ginny, y la manera en que ellos habían logrado formar su familia, a pesar de todas las dificultades de quienes eran.

Con el tiempo, ella se estaba volviendo ambiciosa, y empezaba a soñar con cosas que nunca había querido – o no se había atrevido a querer – antes.

El hombre pelirrojo le sonrió cuando ella cruzó la calle hasta donde él estaba.

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos – dijo Charlie, que la esperaba en la esquina del bar.

\- Podrías pagar un billón de dólares y seguirías sin descubrirlos.

\- Bueno, entonces siempre podría recurrir a otros métodos – dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Entonces estarás descansando de tus dragones por toda una semana? – preguntó ella, cambiando el tema.

Charlie le agradaba, como amigo, y no quería que lo arruinara con patéticos intentos de seducción que nunca funcionarían en ella.

\- Es una manera de decirlo. He estado toda la mañana reunido con Gabrielle y Buck, pensando en el nuevo método que utilizaremos para reclutar agentes en Europa. – los tres estaban muy involucrados, junto con la ministra de magia de Gran Bretaña, en la apertura de la nueva rama de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Europa -Todo ese papeleo… prefiero, ya sabes, algo más de movimiento, estar al aire libre con mis pequeños.

\- ¿Tus pequeños? – Natasha arqueó una ceja – Vaya manera de ponerlo.

Ella sólo había visto una vez a Charlie con un dragón, pero vaya escena fue esa, cuando él apareció junto con Ginny y Gabrielle para ayudarlos a derrotar a Ultrón.

Al principio, estaba segura de que una persona que voluntariamente se exponía a pasar la mayor parte de sus días con esas bestias, no podía estar cuerda. Pero Charlie era del tipo de personas que simplemente amaba la adrenalina, y eso combinado con su amor por esos animales, resultaba en que la crianza de dragones fuera el trabajo perfecto para él. Había algo fascinante en la manera en que él podía hablar de esas enormes bestias mágicas que podrían aniquilar a cualquier persona en una fracción de segundo, como si no se trataran de nada más que mascotas exóticas, cachorros que él cuidaba. Natasha jamás había tenido mascotas, eran demasiado problemáticas.

Al entrar al bar, – el cual tenía un acceso secreto que Natasha jamás hubiera encontrado por su cuenta, pues requería de una varita – ambos se sentaron en la barra y Charlie ordenó Whiskey de Fuego para los dos. Natasha sentía una cierta, pequeñísima, inclinación por ese trago.

\- Así que, ¿cómo te están tratando los americanos? – preguntó Charlie.

\- Como siempre, arriesgando el pellejo y la paga sigue sin ser buena.

\- No suena como un gran plan. Sabes, Rumania es un gran país para vivir. Tranquilo, sin grandes invasiones alienígenas…

Natasha rió.

Él siempre bromeaba con eso, luego de la primera vez que había tratado de abordarla, y ella le había puesto un alto. Pero en cierta forma, ambos eran parecidos, nunca habían aprendido a estar atados a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Tal vez por eso se llevaron tan bien desde el principio.

\- Creí que ya lo dejé en claro – dijo, mirando a los brillantes ojos azules de Charlie – no va a suceder, entre tú y yo. No funcionaría. Además, no dejaré a los Vengadores ahora mismo, todavía tengo deudas que saldar. – bajó la mirada, mientras tomaba otro trago de su copa - Mis números todavía están en rojo.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

\- Has salvado el mundo tres veces, como mínimo. – dijo él. – Dejaste de estar en números rojos hace tiempo, Nat. Date más crédito.

Él puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella, y Natasha lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Hay tanto que no sabes de mí, cariño. Te horrorizaría saber las cosas que he hecho, y entonces tal vez no serías tan rápido en absolverme de mis culpas.

Porque, después de todo, Charlie podía ser un mago y ni siquiera un mago corriente, ella lo sabía. Pero todavía estaba a millones de millas cerca a ser una persona normal, en comparación a ella.

\- No soy la persona normal que tú necesitas que sea.

\- No necesito que seas una persona normal. Sólo que seas tú.

\- Es fácil decir eso cuando las historias de miedo aún no han empezado.

\- Ponme a prueba, Nat.

Su teléfono sonó y ella no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un mensaje de Fury. Natasha suspiró y se puso de pie. Salvada por la campana.

\- Tendrá que ser otro día. El trabajo me llama.

\- Te acompaño a…

\- Lo siento, no.

Charlie se quedó observándola mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ni siquiera le había dejado ir con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Oh, Natasha…

* * *

Dos noches después, descansando al fin en la espaciosa cama de su vacío departamento, Natasha no lograba dormir.

 _ **Cuando la noche negra llega, me pongo triste por lo que puedo borrarte por completo**_

Pensaba en las otras niñas muriendo, en cómo ella las había dejado morir de hambre. Ella sólo quería vivir, en ese entonces.

Siempre, todas las veces que había tomado otras vidas, las veces en que había apagado para siempre los ojos extraños sin titubear un segundo, ella había hecho lo que hizo porque deseaba vivir. La pregunta era, ¿para qué?

Su vida había sido una constante rutina de poner en peligro su vida para una causa que no era la suya. No había tenido propósitos propios, hasta que llegó a formar parte de los Vengadores.

Hizo de su propósito ayudar a mantener a salvo ese mundo y tantas otras vidas, con la esperanza de que algún día el bien que pudiera hacer por otros compensara en la balanza todo el mal que había hecho antes.

Luego vio a Steve y a Ginny, y pensaba en que ser Vengadores era sólo una parte de sus vidas, y ella comenzó a desear algo más. ¡Pero vamos, era el Capitán América! Él estaba a un nivel de moralidad superior con el que ella no podía compararse, ¿cómo podía aspirar a tener un poco de esa simple felicidad que ellos disfrutaban? Y entonces Tony, sorprendiendo a todos, se casó con Pepper. Si Tony Stark, cuya ética y métodos ella siempre había cuestionado, era capaz de conseguirlo, ¿por qué no podía ella?

 _ **¿Es esto amor? ¿Es esta mi codicia? No es tan fácil**_

¿Por qué?

Pensó en Bruce, en aquel día en que le había propuesto escapar juntos, y cómo luego él simplemente había desaparecido, sin dejar ninguna señal.

Estúpido Bruce.

 _ **Si mi oscurecido y quemado corazón es el mismo que yo, no puedo evitarlo**_

 _ **Me estoy asustando, no lo sé**_

 _ **Negro como el carbón**_

Se acurrucó en su cama, aplastando con más fuerza la cabeza contra la almohada.

De todas formas, ella no era una mujer convencional.

Y el amor no estaba hecho para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Just the Way We Love, en su versión de Repply 1997. Una hermosa canción con dos hermosas voces y una historia igual de preciosa.**

* * *

 _"Porque ella aprendió acerca de la felicidad, se sintió solitaria por primera vez. Y porque ella conoce de la infelicidad, ella entiende la felicidad por primera vez." Ef: A Tale of Memories._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. HOME.**

\- He olvidado si alguna vez tuve un hogar – confesó ella. - Trato de recordarlo, pero no lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, tu hogar ahora son los Vengadores. – Le recordó Charlie - Tienes muchos amigos.

Era increíble, pero allí estaban otra vez, dos semanas después, bebiendo Whiskey de Fuego en Londres, una parada que se había vuelto obligatoria para ella cuando debía cruzar el océano hasta Europa.

\- ¿Cómo tú?

\- Como yo. Pero sabes que no quiero ser sólo un amigo, Natasha. – él sonrió – Resulta que soy un poco ambicioso.

Ella volvió a reir.

\- No soy del tipo que funcione en una relación, Charlie.

Tal vez fuera por el alcohol. Por eso le gustaba el Whiskey de Fuego, porque todavía tenía la capacidad de embriagarla y dejarla relajarse por un rato. Pero sin duda, esa noche, debió ser el alcohol.

\- Bueno, eso solía decir de mí mismo, pero aquí me ves. Soy capaz de venir hasta Londres solo para verte.

\- Ya te lo dije, no soy la persona que tú necesitas.

\- Y yo te lo dije, ponme a prueba, Nat. Es más – en un rápido movimiento, él se acercó tomándola de la nuca y juntando sus labios a los de ella.

Natasha pudo haberlo apartado incluso antes de que la tocara, por supuesto, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez fuera el alcohol. O tal vez, simplemente, pensaba dejar que él fracasara en su intento de acercarse más a ella, que se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que era jugar al amor con la Viuda Negra.

Él presionó su lengua contra sus labios, y ella abrió la boca, y el beso se convirtió en una batalla de fuego que les dejó sin aliento, pero aun así no los hizo detenerse, incluso cuando él los hizo aparecerse en el hotel en el que ella se quedaba.

Y es que Natasha era una mujer letal, pero a Charlie Weasley le gustaba el peligro.

* * *

Ella había estado segura que, en esa prueba, Charlie saldría perdiendo. Y sin embargo, allí estaban todavía, cuatro meses después, acostados en la cama de la pequeña, silenciosa y perfecta cabaña de él en Rumania.

La primera vez, Natasha había culpado al Whiskey de Fuego, sin embargo no había hecho nada por detener esa locura las siguientes ocasiones.

No siempre lograban encontrarse todas las semanas. El trabajo de ella, con las constantes misiones y el entrenamiento de los nuevos agentes, – tarea que compartía con Steve y en ocasiones con Pietro – ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Y Charlie estaba bastante ocupado por su propia cuenta. Pero cuando se veían, ella encontraba en la compañía de él un refugio, una extraña sensación de pertenencia que al principio le había preocupado, pero que se encontró disfrutando más y más con el correr del tiempo.

 _ **Puedes amarme incluso aunque no soy suficiente para ti?**_

 _ **No tengo nada, excepto amor, para darte. Asi que igual me amarás?**_

\- Entonces, ¿recibiste la invitación a la boda de Gabrielle y Buck? – preguntó él.

\- Él estaría más que muerto si no me invitara – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- Parece que estamos en la temporada de bodas y bebés.

\- Te estás poniendo viejo. ¿Quieres seguir el ejemplo de Buck y Steve, es eso? – lo dijo en tono de broma, pero sintiendo cierta opresión en el pecho.

¿Si él quería aquellas cosas que ella no podía darle? Hasta entonces, se había dicho a si misma que si eso sucedía, simplemente saldría caminando por la puerta. Sin embargo, contemplando la posibilidad de cerca, no quería hacerlo.

Charlie simplemente rió.

\- Nunca me he visto a mí mismo con una familia propia – aunque también, nunca se había visto a sí mismo atado a una sola mujer, y a pesar de eso allí estaba, arrastrado con fuerza y voluntariamente a Natasha. – Pero lo consideraría contigo. Algún día – agregó, entonces.

\- No lo creo. – dijo ella, suspirando, y añadió en voz baja – No puedo tener hijos. Fue parte de mi preparación como espía, una preocupación menos…

Él acarició su cabeza, paseó sus manos por su cintura. Fue besando su hombro, subiendo hacia su cuello, donde susurró.

\- A mí no me importa, Nat. Nunca me consideré apto para ser un hombre de familia, de todos modos. Sólo lo consideraría si es a tu lado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Si no fuera por eso… te gustaría?

Ella suspiró.

\- No lo sé. No importa.

 ** _Dejemos atrás esa clase de cosas desde ahora._**

 ** _Tu corazón ahora mismo es suficiente para mi._**

Pero en ese suspiro, él supo que aunque no lo reconociera, a Nat sí que le importaba.

* * *

Sarah Rogers nació el 15 de julio, una hermosa niña idéntica a Ginny.

Natasha, Wanda y Gabrielle se disputaron el derecho a ser madrinas de la niña, pero como Natasha ya era madrina de Anthony, y como Buck era obviamente el padrino de la nueva integrante de la familia Rogers, Gabrielle les ganó por pura suerte, como acordaron Natasha y Wanda después.

Toda la familia fue a Ottery St. Chappole, a la Madriguera, para que los abuelos Weasley conocieran a la niña, y a Charlie se le ocurrió la gran idea de que ambos debían ir y visitar a la familia también.

\- Familia, esta es Nat, mi novia.- la presentó, dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas.

Y así fue como Natasha se vio frente a todo el clan Weasley por primera vez.

Bueno, en realidad no era la primera vez que los veía – ya había estado allí antes durante la boda de Steve y Ginny, junto con los demás Vengadores -, pero era diferente en ese momento, sintiendo que era examinada y evaluada por los ojos de todos los demás, sobre todo los de Molly Weasley.

\- Es que Charlie nunca había traído a una mujer a la casa antes – le explicó Ginny, riendo por el nerviosismo de Natasha que a los demás les podría pasar desapercibido, pero que para ellos que la conocían de años resultaba sorprendente. – De hecho nunca antes había mencionado siquiera a una mujer con la cual saliera.

\- Eso no me ayuda exactamente, ¿sabes? – dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Tía Nat, vamos afuera! – Anthony llegó para agarrar su mano y tirar de ella - ¡Están jugando Quidditch!

Ella se levantó y siguió al niño hasta el patio trasero, donde varios de los Weasley – eran tantos, que Nat todavía estaba teniendo problemas recordando rostros y nombres – Charlie incluido, jugaban volando sobre escobas. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, y no pudo sino quedar impresionada.

\- Te hace pensar en la vida tan ordinaria que llevas en comparación, ¿no? – dijo Steve con una sonrisa, parado al lado suyo.

\- Habla por ti, Rogers. – dijo ella - ¿Cómo fue para ti… - preguntó – todo esto?

\- ¿Encontrarme de repente en medio de ellos? ¿Pasar de estar solo a verme rodeado de toda una familia ruidosa y alegre? – él sonrió, miró hacia arriba, donde Rose Weasley anotaba un tanto. – Fue más extraño que haber despertado setenta años en el futuro, como si no fuera real. Sólo tienes que dejar de preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar, y disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Puedo comer más tarta de calabaza? – preguntó Anthony.

\- De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a tu madre. Ve y pídele un poco a tu abuela.

\- Steve… - Natasha sacudió la cabeza reprobándolo. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú y Charlie hacen una buena pareja. Y tú pareces más feliz. Me alegro por ti, Nat. Lo mereces.

Ella sólo sonrió.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? – dijo él, besándola lentamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Simplemente deberías traer tus cosas aquí.

Ella rió, como siempre.

\- ¿En qué cambiaría las cosas eso?

\- Precisamente. Pasas a mayor parte de tu tiempo libre aquí. Y si traes tus cosas, al menos tendré algo tuyo para cuando estés lejos en alguna misión. Este lugar se siente muy vacío sin ti.

\- No creo que eso sea… ah! – la mano de Charlie alcanzó entonces un punto sensible en su cuerpo – No.

\- Te convenceré.- dijo él con voz ronca.

\- Inténtalo. – le desafió ella.

Aunque no necesitaba ser convencida, no en realidad. Ya lo sabía en el fondo. Él era ambicioso, y ella era ambiciosa también.

Aquel espacio vacío dentro de ella había desaparecido con cada toque de Charlie, hasta que llegó a sentirse completa tal vez por primera vez en su vida. Estando con él, se sentía en su hogar. Intentaría aferrarse a esa sensación por tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Él ya la había convencido. Tal vez, sí había algo de amor en ese mundo para ella.


End file.
